You Scored a 27 on the Hot Meter, and Your Son Gives You Extra Points
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean's been depressingly and unceremoniously celibate for the last three years after his wife's death. All he focuses on is taking care of his four year old son, Adam and his little brother Sammy. He may be ending his long intended streak of celibacy for Sam's hot new librarian though, and it scares him shitless. Destiel AU [angst, romance, humor].
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fic i wrote down when I was on vacation. No laptops aloud at the beach so here it is. I'll be updating my other fics soon as well. **

Dean loved Joanna Beth Harvelle more than he could say or express. More than anyone could possibly imagine.

He missed her just as much.

Jo had died in child birth. Dean had married her right out of high school, she got pregnant accidentally that same year. The baby wasn't something they didn't want though, Dean and Jo were equally ecstatic when they found out. Dean almost cried when they found out it was a boy.

He did cry though, nine months later when Jo passed after giving birth to Adam. It was was a few months before her and Dean were turning nineteen. Dean didn't blame Adam, the thought made him sick to his stomach. Adam was all Jo looks wise, accept for his eyes, he had Dean's eyes, and a mixture of Dean and Jo's interests and mannerisms.

Adam is four now and Dean is twenty-three, and Dean's younger brother Sammy is sixteen and had been living with Dean for three years now after their father John Winchester died of alcohol poisoning.

Dean pulled up to Adam's elementary school and he and Sam got out of the Impala at the same time. Dean unbuckled Adam from his car seat and held him in his arms. Adam put his hands on Dean's chest and smiled widely at him.

"You be good at school today, okay buddy? No more bad words, you know you're not supposed to say them."

Sam grinned at his brother, Dean being fatherly was one of the things he loved about his brother. Dean was an awesome father.

"Yeah Daddy I know, no cussing." Adam replied in his squeaky voice and Dean tickled him a little, "You promise?"

Adam shrieked happily and let out a giddy giggle, "I promise Daddy, I promise!"

"Alright. See you after school buddy, I love you." Dean squeezed him and kissed the top of his head before putting him down.

"I love you too, Daddy." Adam said and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Be good for Uncle Sammy," Dean continued and then rubbed Sam's head, "See you later Sammy, love you."

"Love you too, Dean." Sam said and walked towards Adam's school.

Dean grinned from ear to ear as he watched his little brother that was already six feet walk hand in hand with his tiny four year old son.

-x-

Sam couldn't help but smile as Adam gripped his large hand with his tiny one and trotted along, keeping up with his uncle.

When they made it to Adam's classroom Sam crouched to the small boy's eye level and held his sides.

"I'll see you after school, okay?"

Adam took Sam's face in his surprisingly thin hands and squished his cheeks together.

"Okay, Uncle Sammy." Adam said and kissed Sam's forehead, "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too, buddy." Sam grinned and kissed Adam's forehead in return.

Sam had fifteen minutes to walk over to the high school right next door and make it to homeroom. He always did.

...

He was making his way to the library for his free period, he was meeting his best friend Chuck Shurley there. They usually did homework or talked about stuff. Sam ducked under the low doorway and spotted Chuck at one of the tables towards the back of the library.

"Do you have a pass?" a deep gravelly voice asked behind him. He turned to see a man two inches shorter than himself. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. The angles of his face were almost as sharp as Dean's.

"Oh, uh yeah," Sam mumbled and held up his permanent library pass that he and Chuck had because they volunteered twice a week.

"Oh!" the man said after seeing his pass, "You must be Sam. I'm Mr. Novack but you can call me Cas."

"Nice to meet you, Sam Winchester, but I guess you already knew that."

Cas smiled warmly at him, "Yeah, I was told that two students were volunteered and I already met Chuck. I thought he was a teacher when we first met."

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

"He hit his growth spurt early, but instead of getting tall like me he got excessive facial hair."

Cas laughed as well.

"You're done growing though, and you've never touched a razor." Chuck said with a smirk as Sam and the new librarian walked towards him.

"No, _Dean_ says I'm done growing because he doesn't want me to be taller than him, my _doctor_ said I've still got at least two or three inches left." Sam replied with his own smirk.

"I grew into my twenties," Cas shrugged, "I'm not very tall though."

Sam and Chuck smiled at him.

"So why a librarian?" Chuck asked.

"And why Kansas?" Sam added.

Cas grinned. He could already tell he was going to bond well with these boys. They were much more approachable than other students.

"My older brothers decided they were moving me out here with them after I graduated from college, I'm not entirely sure why they chose Lawrence, Kansas, but I like it here."

"It grows on you, I guess." Chuck said with a shrug.

"Trust me, you'll get pretty attached. I told Dean my dream school was Stanford and he freaked." Sam laughed.

Chuck laughed too, "Dean has roots so deep in this town he'd probably die if you tried to move him away."

Sam let out one of those belly laughs that practically creates sunlight and makes everyone else in the room smile. Cas raised an eyebrow, "Is Dean another student you're close with?"

"No, uh, Dean's my older brother. He graduated from here fie years ago." Sam explained and Cas nodded.

Later on Chuck and Sam sat down with their other best friend, Charlie Bradbury, at the lunch table at the back of the cafeteria. They weren't unpopular, there really wasn't any of that in their school, they just preferred to sit by themselves.

Charlie grinned wickedly at them when they greeted her. Unlike Sam and Chuck who had brown hair, Charlie had bright red hair; full on Ariel princess of the sea hair. She had large bright green eyes that reminded Sam of Dean and Adam's eyes, _almost._ Charlie always had an evil smirk on her lips, today's was especially evil.

"What is it Charlie?" Sam and Chuck asked at the same time.

"There's a new student!" she said cheerfully, "Her name is Dorothy and she's absolutely gorgeous!"

Charlie batted for the other team, the only other people Sam knew that were gay was the senior Balthazar Roche, and Dean; but Dean swung both ways and had been depressingly celibate since Jo's death.

"What grade?" Chuck asked.

"She's a junior," Charlie replied dreamily.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Oooooh and older womannnn," sarcasm dripped from his voice and Charlie glared at him, "How do you know if she's even on the dark side?" Sam asked. That's what Charlie called being a lesbian, the dark side.

"My gaydar went off, there's a sixty percent chance she's into girls and if she isn't then she will be eventually. I hear resisting a certain red haired sith lord is particularly difficult."

Sam and Chuck couldn't help laughing hysterically, and they mock pleaded their allegiance to her, she turned them down, saying that she would never enlist the help of Jedis.

"So how's Adam?" Charlie asked.

Chuck and Charlie hung out with Sam all the time and Adam said that Uncle Sammy's best friends were his best friends too.

"He's great. Dean sort of scolded him for swearing at some of the other preschoolers, it was half-hearted though, I don't think Dean could actually yell at Adam."

"Well the kid is adorable, not to mention an angel. He's so well behaved." Chuck said.

"Yeah, he is. Dean did take him to the doctors the other day."

"What for?" Charlie asked.

"Well mostly to calm Dean's nerves. He was really paranoid because of how thin Adam is. Dean and Jo were both a little chunky at his age. The doctor said he's fine, though. Dean says Adam gets it from me, I was really skinny. I only just started to filling out this year."

"You were skinny?" Chuck asked in disbelief, "I've been friends with you for years and all I remember is muscles, you Winchesters and you're dumb muscles." Chuck huffed.

Sam shrugged.

-x-

Dean peaked into Adam's preschool classroom. There were a few children left, waiting for their parents to pick them up. He walked inside, on his third step Adam's head shot up at the sound of his boots clunking on the floor and he sprinted to Dean.

"Daddy!" Adam said happily. Adam was one of the more affectionate kids in his class. He always greeted Dean like he hadn't seen him for a year.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" Dean asked lifting him into his arms. Adam gripped onto Dean's large bicep with one of his tiny hands and grasped Dean's neck with the other.

"It was good, we had a yucky lunch but I finished my coloring book!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Did you eat?"

"Yes Daddy, because I need to be gwateful for my food because you and Uncle Sammy didn't have food a lot when you were wittle." Adam said reciting what Dean had always said to Adam if he complained about his food.

"Good boy," Dean said with a smile and kissed his forehead, "Let's go get Uncle Sammy."

"Yay! Uncle Sammy!" Adam giggled and sprinted out the door when Dean set him down. Dean smiled at Missouri Mosely, the preschool teacher and jogged after his son.

Dean held Adam's hand as they walked into the high school and down the familiar hallways towards the library. Sam was always in the library, reading or re-stalking books or just like smelling them or something. Dean didn't know all the weird stuff the kid did with books, but he was always there. Even if he wasn't volunteering.

They walked into the library and Dean smiled down at Adam, " Go on buddy, go find him."

Adam grinned up at him, his smile nearly split the little kid's face open. Adam always did this when they went to library to find Sam. He weaved in and out of the book cases saying, "Uncle Sammy! I know you'wre here Uncle Sammy!" it was absolutely adorable.

Adam came into the open part of the library and was face to face with Chuck and Charlie.

"Chucky! Charwie! Where's Uncle Sammy? I know he's here!" Adam almost shouted and giggled because he was trying to stay ahead of Sam, find him before Sam found Adam.

Dean was leaning on the librarian's desk watching Adam as he raced around the library looking for Sam. Sam caught his eye on the other side of the room over a bookshelf and grinned, Dean winked and returned the grin.

"Can I help you?" someone asked behind him and Dean jerked, the voice had startled him. What startled him even more was the _sound_ of the voice. It was way too sexy to be inside of a high school.

Dean turned around and was, to be blunt, struck by the slightly smaller man's beauty. He was a few inches shorter than Dean and had sharp features, messy raven hair and bright blue eyes that went his pale pink lips. He had a smidgen of stubble resting on his cheeks and jaw and his shirt outlines the slender muscles of his arms and chest.

"Uhh, umm, no, I uh, I'm waiting." Dean finally managed to say.

The man smiled, "I can see that. What are you waiting for,...If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, uh, my little brother Sammy is somewhere in here." Dean explained.

"Oh, Sam is your brother? So you're Dean, he talks a lot about you."

Dean blushed a little, "Sammy's a good kid."

"I beg to differ. He is an amazing kid. I've never met anyone so nice."

Dean chuckled, but grew more comfortable with the very handsome stranger, "Adam's the only other kid I know that's as nice as Sammy...I'm sorry did you say what your name was?"

"No, I did not. Castiel Novack, new librarian, you can call me Cas." Cas said holding out his hand. Dean shook it and then tried very, _very_ hard to ignore the surge of electricity and attraction that shot through him when they touched.

"Nice to meet yah." Dean said gruffly.

"Nice to meet you as well." Cas said and then tilted his head to the side and a look of confusion crossed his face, Dean thought it was so fucking cute, and he never thought anyone but Adam was cute. "Who's Adam?" Cas asked.

"DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a high pitched voice shouted behind them and a small blonde mousy haired boy ran around Cas and behind Dean, gripping one of the taller man's bowed legs.

"Uncle Sammy's gonna get me Daddy you gotta hide me!" the little boy whispered loudly and then Sam came running towards them and looked down at the boy behind Dean.

"I found you!" Sam said grinning at the child. Dean laughed and pryed Adam from his leg and placed the boy in front of him with his large hands on the tiny shoulders.

"This is Adam, Cas, my son." Dean said smiling proudly down at the boy, "Say hello to Sammy's new librarian Adam."

Adam smiled up at the librarian. He was missing a tooth. "Hello Mr. Libwawian!"

"Hello Adam," Cas said grinning and crouching down to offer Adam his hand, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Cas."

Adam grasped three of Cas' slender fingers in his little hand and shook it vigorously. "Nice to meet you too Cas."

"How old are you?" Cas asked.

"I'm four yeaws olwd." Adam said standing a little taller, "I can read before any of my cwassmates."

"Wow," Cas said raising his eyebrows, "That's very impressive. Who taught you how to read?"

"Wellw," Adam said putting a finger to his chin, pretending to think very hard, "Daddy taught me how firwst and den Uncle Sammy helped me when Daddy went to work a lot."

"He gets his brains from Sammy," Dean said ruffling his son's hair, "They're the smartest of the family."

"Grandpa Bobby is smart too!" Adam said frowning a little at his father.

"Grandpa Bobby too." Dean nodded and Adam smiled again.

"Want a moose ride, Adam?" Sam asked grinning and Dean rolled his eyes. Ever since Sam hit five ten Dean had taken to calling him Moose because of his floppy hair and long-ish sideburns and the fact that he never seemed to stop growing. One day Adam said he wanted a moose ride instead of a piggy back ride. According to the little boy a moose ride was sitting on Sam's shoulders.

"Yes! Yes!" Adam said jumping up and down and Sam easily swung him onto his shoulders, "Follow me and Uncle Sammy, Daddy." Adam said holding onto his Uncle's hair gently and turning to look at Dean.

"Well," Dean said again, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I like knowing the librarians because Sammy is always in the library." Dean explained and didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that he was openly staring at the man. It was too hard to _not_ stare.

Cas didn't seem to notice. Dean didn't seem to notice Cas staring right back either.

"The pleasure was all mine." Cas said with a smile, "You and Adam are welcome after school anytime, you're son is absolutely adorable. He's very fond of Sam."

"He is pretty cute, ain't he?" Dean said grinning, "Sammy's been living with me for three years now, which is most of Adam's life. Uncle Sammy is a permanent fixture in our house, he doesn't like it when Sam isn't around. Sam stepped up a lot when uh...when Adam's mom died." Dean had a hard time getting that last part out, but he did it anyways. And he didn't even know why. He never talked about Jo to anyone but family.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Cas replied solemnly and rested a hand on Dean's arm, "Until next time." the man said smiling and squeezed Dean's arm before walking behind the desk.

"Yeah," Dean said awkwardly. God he was out of practice, he never thought he would have to practice again, "Until next time."

-x-

Dean came downstairs from putting Adam to bed to find Sam sitting on the couch staring at him with a wicked grin. This was never good. This meant that Sam wanted to _talk_ about something.

"What?"

"You like my new librarian. You like Cas."

"What?" Dean said again in denial, "I do not."

"Dean, I saw the way you looked at him. You couldn't keep your eyes off him."

"You know what Sammy, just because I find someone attractive doesn't mean I like them."

"In this particular case it does." Sam countered, "Because you didn't do the whole, flirty eyes thing. You did the flirty eyes _and_ you smiled."

"Whatever, Sam." Dean huffed.

"Ask him out." Sam suggested with a shrug.

"Sam..."

"Dean you promised you'd get back out there. Here's a good chance, don't waste it."

Dean sighed. He remembered vividly when he promised Sam he would try and start dating again. It was two months ago.

_ "That mom at Adam's daycare was totally into you." Sam said as they walked into the house. They had dropped Adam off and were supposed to be spending some brotherly time together. _

_ "So?" Dean asked with a shrug. _

_ "Why didn't you ask for her number? You should start dating again, it's been three years." _

_Dean glared at his younger brother, "I don't _want_ to start dating again, Sam. There's no point." _

_ "Why?" Sam asked getting a little angry himself. _

_ "Because she's dead Sammy! There isn't anyone else I want to be with, it will _always_ be her!" _

_ "Do you think she would want that? Jo would want you to move on, Dean. To be happy, not to wallow in self pity and depression because somebody you loved died." Sam spat harshly. _

_ "You. Don't. Know. Anything." Dean said, he was shaking with anger now. _

_ "I don't know anything?" Sam asked, Dean saw Sam's eyes start to water, "What the fuck Dean, yes I _do._ You're not the only one who lost someone when she died, Dean! You ever think about that? You lost the love of your life, it happens, you know what else happens? People loose family. I lost a sister Dean, I loved her too! But I didn't sit on my ass and drink boos after my son went to bed because you didn't want to feel anymore. I honored her memory by remembering her when she was alive, and _moved on_." Sammy was crying now. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. _

_Dean took a step closer and Sam took a step back. _

_ "Sammy..." _

_ "No Dean, I..." Sam took a deep breath and whispered, "I miss her too." _

_Dean was crying now, nodding to everything that Sam was saying. _

_ "She wouldn't want this Dean. I want you to be happy, _she _would want you to be happy. Just give someone a chance." _

_ "Okay." Dean whispered stepping forward and hugging his little brother, Sam burying his face in Dean's neck, "Okay, I'll try." _

_ "I just want you to be happy Dean, you can't keep a gaping hole in your chest." Sam whispered. _

_ "I'll try Sammy, I'll try. I promise." _

"How do you even know if he's into dudes, huh Sam?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? He was looking at you the way you look at pie; seductively. He totally thought you were hot."

"I do not look at pie..._seductively_."

"Dean, your love for pie is almost a fetish." Sam deadpanned.

"I don't think I should ask him out Sammy."

"Why?"

"I haven't dates a guy since, awh fuck, since my sophomore year of high school."

"So?"

"I'm...out of practice."

"You're pretty fucking out of practice with women too, Dean."

Dean sat on the couch next to his brother and leaned onto his arms, resting his forearms on his thighs. He rubbed his hands down his face and sighed loudly.

"You think he would say yes?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why not."

-x-

Cas was whistling cheerily in the kitchen making coffee when Gabriel got home. Gabriel was Castiel's second older brother, and then there were the twins Michael and Lucifer, but Michael lived in California. Lucifer however, was asleep with a hangover.

"What's jabbing at your prostate, Cassie? What's up with the grin?" Gabriel asked and Castiel internally cringed at Gabriel's crass words.

Cas merely shrugged and poured himself a mug of steaming caffeine.

Gabriel's eyes lit up, "You met someone!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh my fucker, you totally did!" Gabriel grinned wickedly, "Who is he? Gym teacher? oh, Oh!...custodian?"

"No, he's one of my students older brothers." Cas answered, Gabriel was going to find out some way or another anyways.

"Yeah? On a level from one to ten, ten being the most fucking stud muffin hot, how hot was he?"

"Like, I dunno,..." Cas said and then continued, "Twenty-seven."

If Gabriel had had liquid in his mouth he would have spit it out, "Seriously? Wow." Cas shrugged again, "If he's so hot then what's got you're thought's all squished to one side of your brain?"

That was Gabriel's way of asking why he was hesitant.

"Nothing really it's just...he has a kid."

"Well yah, you said he's got a kid brother."

"No Gabriel he has a _son._ And the mother is no longer living."

Cas was happy about Dean until he actually started analyzing the situation, he looked into his mug of coffee and watched as his hopes for anything with Dean dissipated with the steam.

**So here's the first chapter to this one! Green eyes and Schizo Meg fics will be ending soon, and I'll be adding to the new Dean/Jo and Destiel fics that I've started recently. Hope you liked this! Review please? **

**If you're looking for a completed Destiel fic check out my fic Gasoline and Literature if you haven't already. I also have some one-shots as well. **

**One Love, **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking it. Enjoy :D**

Castiel was sitting in the library after school had ended. He was making sure that everyone in the freshman class had gotten all of their books back with the check out cards while Chuck and Sam re-stalked some that the elementary school had borrowed the day before.

Somebody walked in a cleared their throat loudly. Cas looked up to see, surprisingly, his eldest brother Lucifer.

And when Cas said this was a surprise he meant it was something that he had never expected Lucifer in this universe or any other parallel one to do. Lucifer hated high schools. He had dropped out when he was fifteen to help care for Cas and Gabriel but he wasn't upset about it. He actually welcomed the good reason to do so. Cas and Gabriel also thought secretly that he dropped out to care for them so that his twin brother Michael could continue going to school. It was more important to him.

"Uh hello Lucifer..." Cas said squinting at him.

"Hello Cassie." Lucifer said leaning against the front of the library desk, "Why are you looking at me like I robbed a bank?"

"Did you rob a bank? Or do anything else illegal that would prompt you to actually step foot inside of a high school to talk to your younger brother that you could easily chat with when he got home?" Cas asked.

This small exchange of words had caught Sam and Chuck's attention, especially when Cas said the name 'Lucifer'. They leaned around the bookshelf they were at to listen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucifer asked.

"You hate high schools." Cas dead panned.

"Okay, you're right. This place makes me wanna hurl and then set it and my vomit on fire, buutttttt, Gabe said you have a crush on someone." Lucifer said waggling his eyebrows.

"I hate Gabriel. I hate you both. It's nothing." Cas grumbled.

"Gabe said you gave him a 27 on the 1-10 hot meter Cassie, that's not nothing."

"Okay so I really like him but why are you here? We could have talked about this at home."

"Oh but Cassie, I'm here because I wanna _see _him."

Castiel's eyes widened considerably and he looked thoroughly uncomfortable so Sam and Chuck decided to save him.

"Hey Cas, Chuck and I finished." Sam said walking over with the smaller bearded boy behind him. The two boys gave Cas a knowing smile and Cas gave them a grateful one in return.

"That's awesome guys, I don't really have anything else you can do so just hang out until your rides get here."

"AHEEEMMMMM" Lucifer cleared his throat loudly and looked pointedly at his little brother.

Cas glared at him, "What?"

"Are you going to introduce me or not?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "Sam, Chuck, this is my eldest brother Lucifer, Luce these are two of the juniors that volunteer in the library. Sam and Chuck."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said smiling warmly. Cas shouldn't have expected anything different from the boy. He actually smiled at the devil like he was a long lost friend.

"Hey." Chuck nodded towards him, "Now Satan that's a new one. You're one of a kind around here."

Lucifer laughed and shot the boys a smirk, "I like them."

"So Cas, is your other older brother named after an Angel as well?" Sam asked.

Cas also shouldn't have expected anything less, _again._ Sam was so smart.

"Uh, yes. How did you know I was named after an Angel?"

"Castiel is the angel of Thursdays." Sam said with a shrug, "I watched a show on it once."

"Our other brother is named after an Archangel." Lucifer told them rolling his eyes.

"Yes and he will never let us forget it." Cas agreed, "His name is Gabriel."

Sam turned to Chuck, "You wanna come over? Ellen's cooking tonight so there'll be plenty to eat." Cas wondered vaguely who Ellen was.

"Yeah sure, my dad won't care." Chuck said with a shrug.

"Dean'll be here in like five minutes." Sam told the boy as they walked to a table, leaving Cas and Lucifer alone.

Lucifer was grinning at him.

"Gabe also said he was the brother of one of the students."

Cas scowled, "Why is it so hard for Gabriel to keep things to himself?"

"It's not hard for him Cassie, he just chooses not to." Lucifer chuckled, "I'm guessing it's the handsome kid, uh Sam's brother. Dean, he said?"

"Yes it is Sam's older brother Dean. But there's no point Luce, he's got a four year old son and a dead wife. I don't think he's looking for romance at the moment."

"Now Cassie! No need to be so cynical! That's my job. First of all you love kids, and second you don't know how long his wife has been dead. If she had died recently then he wouldn't have told you." s

"I guess you have a point."

"There is no guessing. I _do_ have a point. Now, I wanna sit in your spinney chair."

Cas rolled his eyes again, "Sometimes I wonder how I am related to you and Gabriel at all."

Then Cas spied a little boy run into the library and then stop dead, looking up at Lucifer. It was Dean's son Adam, and he looked terrified.

"Hey Adam, It's Cas, remember me?" Cas asked running around the desk to lean down nd look at the little boy.

Adam nodded and kept looking at Lucifer.

"Don't worry, that's my big brother he won't hurt you, he's...nice."

Adam's fear immediately drained away and he beamed at Cas and Lucifer.

"I'll be right back Cas!" he said giggling and ran right out the door.

-x-

Dean watched Adam from down the hall as he sped into the library, but then a moment later he rushed right back out and was running towards him.

"Is everything okay, buddy?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yeah," Adam said grinning, "You gotta walk faster Daddy! Cas has his big brother here, just like you and Uncle Sammy!"

Adam grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him the rest of the distance to the library and inside.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy, Daddy can't run as fast as you." Dean said chuckling. In reality Dean was incredibly fast, but he was sore from work and didn't want to exert more energy than he head to.

Adam went around and tugged at Cas' sleeve, Cas' attention was already on Dean.

"Mr. Cas! Mr. Cas! You're a wittle brother just like Uncle Sammy."

Cas snapped out his trance and glanced away from Dean reluctantly, "Yes I am, but Uncle Sammy's big brother is much cooler than mine." Cas smiled and the little boy giggled. Lucifer huffed, pretending to be offended and Dean shot him a smile that made him weak at the knees.

"Daddy's not cool." Adam snorted, "Daddy's silly."

Dean pretended to pout at his son, and Adam giggled some more.

"Get over here you little shit." Dean grumbled and went after the little boy.

"Ooh! Daddy said a cuss word!" Adam practically shrieked, "Uncle Sammy! Where are you? Daddy cussed!"

Adam ran away from his father and into the labyrinth of a library to find his uncle.

Dean shook his head and looked at Cas and his brother.

"Sorry about that." Dean said sheepishly.

"It's fine Dean, Adam is so adorable, if he actually does cause some trouble his cuteness will out-way anything bad that he does." Cas told him with a wide smile.

Dean beamed almost as wide as Adam, "Yeah he's pretty damn cute."

"Good genes I guess." Cas said with a small smirk and Dean blushed a little.

"Got that right." Dean replied confidently and winked at Cas and then it was Cas' turn to blush, and much more deeply than Dean had.

"Oh Cassie, you're as red as Hell." Lucifer said with a chuckled and Cas glared at his brother.

"U-uh Dean this is my eldest brother Luce, Luce this is Sam's older brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you." Lucifer said holding out his hand. Dean shook it and said, "Like wise."

"So," Dean continued, "Cas is short for Castiel right? So what's Luce short for?" Dean asked and before Cas could say anything Lucifer looked Dean right in the eyes and said, "Lucifer." as seriously and dead panned as he possibly could.

"Um...uhhh, seriously?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Cas.

"Yeah Dean," Sam said walking up behind them holding Adam's hand, Chuck right on their heels, "They're all named after angels. The middle one is named after the Archangel Gabriel."

Dean grinned at his brother, "Neatooo, Satan for a brother, man what I would give to be able to tell that to people."

Lucifer laughed heartily and Cas rolled his eyes, for like the fifth time that afternoon, "It's not exactly a crowd pleaser." Cas told him in his gravelly voice and Dean had to steel his mind and control himself or he was gonna pop a boner.

He hadn't had any sort of contact with anyone in any remotely sexual way and he was not about to preform the awkward boner shift in front if his son and his brother.

"I think it's a cool name!" Adam piped up because he didn't really know that Lucifer was the real name of the Devil and everyone chuckled.

"Thanks little man," Lucifer said smiling down at the boy, "Your name is pretty awesome too."

"Daddy says my mommy picked it out." Adam said proudly, "And she was bootiful and that makes me bootiful too."

Dean smiled sadly, as did Sam, and Lucifer and Cas looked on fondly.

"That's right buddy," Dean said picking him up, "You're right."

Adam squeezed Dean's cheeks together with his hands and Dean made funny noises and then Adam started giggling uncontrollably and Sam and Cas and Lucifer chuckled. Dean handed Adam over to Sammy and Sam put him on his shoulders and they left the library with Adam yelling, "Moose! Moose!"

Then Lucifer made his exit, "I'll be waiting in the car Cassie, gotta get the AC going or it'll really will be Hell in there."

Cas snorted and then turned to Dean, "I would say I'm sorry about him but it's really a waste, especially when Gabriel is much worse."

"It's okay Cas, I like him."

Cas beamed at Dean and leaned over the librarian's desk as he did so to get closer to Dean.

Dean turned and rested his forearms on the the desk, leaning over to face Cas head on.

"So Cas I was umm, well? Umm how do I say this..."

"I don't know because I'm not sure what you're trying to say.." Cas mused, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Dean chuckled deeply and it made Cas shiver a little. Cas didn't realize that Dean noticed, but he did. It made him a little more confident.

"Listen Cas, I haven't well, uh, dated or uhm, gone out with anyone since my wife died and that was three god damn years ago and I, shit man, I really like you even though I've only talked to you like twice and I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

The last part of Dean's offer was rushed and his voice shook a little but he was relieved that he had something at all. Sammy was right, it was time for him to move on, and he knew that not only would Jo have wanted this, but she would have liked Cas, which made it all the more better.

Cas' eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks reddened and then a giant grin spread across his face.

"I would seriously love that."

It was Dean's turn to be surprised. "Wait really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I dunno, I just...I've got a four year old kid, I dress like a lumber jack that's obsessed with classic rock, I eat way too much pie and I'm best friends with my baby brother and an adopted sister that swears like a sailor and hits on anything that moves. I'm not exactly a catch." Dean said with a shrug.

Cas frowned, his lips pouted and his eyebrows furrowed, "Are you kidding? Dean, I've met you twice and you've already managed to keep a smile on my face the entire time we conversed. My cheeks hurt. Plus, in between Sam never stops talking about his awesome older brother. I think..." Cas moved closer, "That you,..." even closer, "Are more than worth my time."

Their noses were touching.

Dean lifted an eyebrow and his practiced charming grin crossed his face. He hadn't used it ina while, "I'm real outta practice." Dean almost whispered.

"Well, I haven't been on a date or in a relationship for a year and a half so you don't need to worry, so am I."

"Cas, I've been completely and utterly _abstinent_ for three years, and I've barely got time to jerk off in the shower while Sammy and Adam are around. I'm in pretty bad shape."

"You seduced me pretty quick, with a smile like that you could weaken anyone's knees, no matter how out of practice you are." Cas replied. They could feel one another's breath on their lips.

"Yeah?" Dean said, giving him that smile, "Well, you're gorgeous and your voice almost gave me a boner earlier so..."

Cas hummed in reply and _just_ as Dean was about to seel their lips together Adam ran back into the library.

"Daddyyyyy! Come onnnnnnnnn, me and Uncle Sammy have been waiting and he promised he would make me boy-scout bananassssss." Adam whined, tugging on Dean's jeans.

Dean sighed and pulled back from Cas, they both had an equally adorable pout on their faced and then Dean huffed, "Sammy doesn't even know how to make those. I have to make them."

"Well he pwomised." Adam said looking up at him.

"Alright buddy, go back to Uncle Sammy, I'll be right there."

"Pwomise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Dean said grinning and he linnked pinkies with his son and then Adam spead out of the room again.

Dean took a sharpie off of Cas' desk and pulled Cas' arm towards him, he wrote his phone number down.

"Call me, and we'll set something up," Dean said smiling, "And don't wait to long. I like you _much_ more than most people."

"I will," Cas replied, "Until next time."

Dean winked, "Until next time."

Just as Dean was reaching the doorway he hesitated and turned back. Cas looked at him confused before he leaned down kissed Cas on the cheek.

**So this chapter was really short but I loved it? did you? also, boy scout bananas are bananas cooked in the over with the coca powder you use in hot coca and their fucking delicious. review pleasseee? reviews are awesome because they make me happy. other fics will be updated soon. One Love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
